Villains Wiki:Types of Villains M-P
An alphabetical listing of villains by type. M *Magician: A villain who wields magical powers or abilities. *Male: A villain who is a male. *Malefactors: Troublemakers who engage in cantankerous and loutish behavior and acts of vandalism. *Man-Eaters‏‎: Non-Humans known to prominently feed on human flesh *Manga Villains: Villains who have appeared in manga, Asian comic books. *Martial Artist: A villain who is very skilled at martial arts or any form of hand-to-hand combat. *Mascots: Villains who are the Mascot of their company. *Master Manipulator: A villain who is very good at manipulating people and getting what they want. *Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. *Master of Hero: Villains who have acted as a mentor, boss or other authority figure to a hero at some point. *Mastermind: A being of perfect intelligence and very scheming nature, who devises complicated plans, notices the smallest details and skillfully manipulates people. *Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. *Medusas/Gorgons: Villainesses who are like the snake-haired witch-like creatures from mythology that can turn people into stone or use witchcraft and shape-shift. *Mentally Ill: Villains who have any type of psychological disorder or commit extremely atrocious acts that no sane individuals would think it acceptable to take villainy to the degree that they do. They can be very tragic, since the trait of being mentally unstable is being unable to tell right from wrong; nevertheless, many of them are also Pure Evil. *Mercenaries: Villains who work primarily for monetary gain and are willing to serve whoever pays them the most. *Merfolk: Villains who are half-men, half-fish such as gill-men and mermaids. *Military: Any villain who is in the military. *Mind-Breakers: Villains who drive people insane with evil psychics or torture. *Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. *Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of women. *Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of men. The gender-bent version of the above type. *Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despises humanity. *Mischievous: Villains who are playful and rowdy. *Mobsters: Crime Lords who tend to be higher-class and more organized than regular crime lords. *Monarchs: Villains who are monarchs or have a royal title. *Mongers: Villains who promote detrimental activities or feelings in order to get what they want. *Monster Master: A villain who controls monsters. *Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. *Movie Villains: Villains who have starred in movies *Multi-Beings: Villains with more than one entity whether it is mental or physical. *Mummies: Undead villains whom usually depicted as reanimated corpses that are preserved via mummification. *Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. Not to be mistaken with Serial Killers who kill several people. *Muses: Individuals or organizations who inspire others despite their villainous traits. *Music Villains: Villains who appear in songs or music videos. *Mutants: Villains born or created with unique genetic defects that often result in highly abnormal traits and even superhuman abilities. *Mutated: Villains who undergo a mutation/transformation during the course of a story. This is not to be confused with Mutants, who are established as being born with their mutated properties. *Mute: A villain who either rarely speaks or does not speak at all. *Mutilators: Villains who are extremely dangerous and mutilate their victims. *Mythology Villains: Villains who appear in real-world mythology, as well as characters who are inspired by such myths. N *Nameless: Villains without names, or whose names remain unknown at the end of the story. *Necessary Evil: Villains that serve a very important function and need to be kept around, no matters how bloodthirsty they are. *Necromancers: Evil sorcerers or witches with power over death and the departed, able to raise undead and drain life. *Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. *Neutral Evil: Villains that are primarily concerned with their own schemes and will employ whatever means are necessary to succeed *Nihilist: A villain who believes that life has no purpose and no meaning, including their own. Many of them can be Pure Evil as they usually have no standards. *Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. *Non-Action: a villain who has little to no significant fighting skills and relies on other people to do the dirty work. *Noncorporeal: Spirits, Ghosts, Wraiths, and anything or anyone that can walk through walls and other forms of solid. Usually deceased, but can be from a realm not completely in-phase with ours. O *Obsessed: Villains who are completely obsessed with something other than power. *Ogres: Villains who are Ogres *Omniscient: Villains who are capable of unlimited knowledge and know literally anything and everything. *On & Off: A character who alternates between being antagonistic or friendly. *One-Man Army: A villain who poses a serious threat to dozens, if not hundreds, of enemies of the same strength without the aid of allies. *One-Shot: Villains who appear only in a single part of an episodic series. *Opportunists: Villains who exploit circumstances to gain immediate advantage rather than being guided by consistent principles or plans. *Oppressors: Villains who demean, victimize and/or demoralize entire societies. *Organizations: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. *Outcast: A villain who has no status in society, often exiled by the people, and is despised by many. P *Paranoid: Villains who live in deep fear of being harmed or weakened by someone. *Paranormal‏‎: Villains that defy our currently-accepted laws of science or reason, yet cannot be easily classified into traditional roles such as ghosts, demons, angels, or undead. *Parasite: Parasitical life forms live off an unfortunate host to survive. Parasites generally are also greedy and small in size. This wiki also includes bacteria and viruses in this category since they often function similarly to parasites. *Parents: Villains who are parents. Adoptive and step-parents also qualify. *Parody/Homage: **Parodies: villains who are direct parodies of other villains, heroes, or real-world figures. Parodies are done only for comedy purposes and, as such, are not to be taken too seriously. **Homages: villains that pay homage to another villain, hero, or real-life figure. Unlike parodies, homages are done respectfully or intensified. Homage villains are usually taken seriously, sometimes even more so than their originals. *Partners in Crime: A duo or trio of villains that work together to cause evil, terror, crime, and mayhem. *Pawns: A villain that is being manipulated by another villain. Pawns are generally controlled unknowingly. *Perverts: Villains who have abnormal sexual behavior. *Pimps: Villains who dress elegantly and are always surrounded by women. *Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. *Poachers: Villains who hunt immorally. *Polluters: Villains who commit crimes against the environment. *Possessed/Brainwashed: A villain who have been possessed/brainwashed by another villain to do his/her bidding. *Possessed Objects: Objects that are somehow alive, can range from things as small as a music-box to as large as an entire town. *Possessor: Villains who have the supernatural ability to possess others. *Posthumous A villain who is dead and stayed dead yet still has an affect on the story. *Power Hungry: Villains whose main goal is getting obtaining power, whether it be by manipulation or sheer force. *Predator: A villainous creature who hunts for prey and tries to kill it. *Presumed Deceased: Villains who are expected to be dead, but their deaths haven't been fully confirmed yet. *Propagandists: Villains that use propaganda to influence the masses towards a particular goal, ideal, cause, or position. *Protagonist: A villain who is the main character of their story. *Protective: Villains who take care of someone (usually their loved one's, or minions). *Provoker: A villain who has wronged the hero so badly that it makes a more personal rivalry between them. The hero will often act on rage to stop this villain and not just for defensive purposes. *Psychics: Villains who use their mind as their most important weapon, including reading minds and manipulating thoughts. *Psychological Abusers: Villains who abuse others psychologically, convincing their victims that they are ugly, disgusting, worthless, etc. *Psychopaths: Villains show traits and symptoms of antisocial personality disorder, narcissistic personality disorder, or paranoid personality disorder, defined by a lack of empathy. Often disturbed and vile. **Sociopaths go under psychopaths, but can be added in the "Type of Villain" section as well. They are similar to psychopaths due to their lack of empathy, but the sociopath is also more common to lie, con, and/or faking emotions. *Psychotic: Villains who are too mentally unstable to control their behaviour and understand reality. *Pure Evil: The worst kind of villain. Complete monsters who lack even the slightest of redeeming qualities, this should rarely if ever be used in the type of villain section, but if the villain is extremely heinous, they can still be classified as that in their type of villain section. Gallery Dimentio 2.png|Dimentio is a Magician. Alex_DeLarge's_evil_grin.png|Alex DeLarge is a Malefactor. Titans.jpg|The Titans are Man-Eaters. 3652202946 958c83e0a7.jpg|John Kreese is a Martial Artist. Chucky.jpg|Chucky is the popular mascot villain of the Chucky franchise. Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine is a classic example of a Master Manipulator. GihrenZabi.jpg|Gihren Zabi is a Master Orator. SolidoNaso.png|Diavolo is a Master of Hero. LexLuthor 234.jpg|Lex Luthor is a good example of a Mastermind. Grievous3.jpg|General Grievous is a Mechanically Modified villain. Medusa.jpg|Medusa is the original Medusa/Gorgon. TomuraShigarakiSmashTapApp.jpg|Tomura Shigaraki is a Mentally Ill villain. BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett is a Mercenary. The Deep Ones.jpg|Deep Ones are Merfolks. ThunderboltRoss2.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is a Military villain. Junko laughs.jpg|Junko Enoshima is a great example of a Mind-Breaker. Stormtrooper Corps.png|Stormtroopers are good examples of Minions. 10269617 614139535330848 5851837511604943937 n.jpg|Miku Izayoi is a Misandrist. Richard-2.jpg|Richard is a Misogynist. Project Skynet.jpg|Skynet is a classic example of a Misanthrope. Mxy.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk is a Mischievous villain. Nicky Santoro.jpg|Nicky Santoro is the archetypal Mobster. King Dedede (KSA).png|King Dedede is a Monarch. 4733671-11737831 scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow is a Monger. 1420 A.jpg|Shocker is a good example of a Monster Master. Count-orlok.png|Count Orlok is the archetypical Monster. Agent Smith clones.jpg|Agent Smith is a Multi-Being. Mummy han.jpg|Emperor Han is a Mummie. Mohamed-yehia-drago-character-final-copy.png|Drago Bludvist is a Murderer. Jigsaw2.jpg|Jigsaw is a good example of a Muse. Magneto Comics.png|Magneto is a Mutant. Servantis.png|Proctor Servantis is villain who was Mutated OGSoundwave.jpg|Soundwave is an example of a Mute. GregorClegane-Profile.png|Gregor Clegane is a particularly disturbing example of a Mutilator. The Crimson King.jpg|The Crimson King is a Nameless villain. Ozymandias live action.jpg|Ozymandias is a good example of a Necessary Evil. The Lich King TCG.jpg|The Lich King is an excellent example of a Necromancer. MotoJojo.png|Mojo Jojo is a Nemesis. Mlp vector cozy glow evil side by jhayarr23-dcdloh7.png|Cozy Glow is Neutral Evil. ZeroKotomine.png|Kirei Kotomine is a perfect example of a Nihilist. Scorpion in Injustice: Gods Among Us.png|Scorpion is a Ninja. BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake is a Non-Action villain. KS.jpg|Kayako Saeki is a Noncorporeal villain. Griselle Grande.png|Griselle Grande is a great example of an Obsessed villain. Shrek!.jpg|Shrek is an Ogre Bill.png|Bill Cipher is an example of an Omniscient. Catwoman Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg|Catwoman is an example of an On-and-Off villain. Jason in Jason Lives.png|Jason Voorhees is an excellent example of a One-Man Army. StrangeLion.png|The Strange Lion is a notable One-Shot villain. Brian_Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin is a perfect example of an Opportunist. Anti-spiral post.png|The Anti-Spiral is an extreme example of an Oppressor. Decepticon-logo.png|The Decepticons are an Organization. Charles F.Muntz transparent.png|Charles F. Muntz is an Outcast. Lord Shen.png|Lord Shen is a good example of a Paranoid villain. Dark Danny render.png|Dark Danny is a Paranormal villain. Flood.jpg|The Flood are Parasites. Relius Clover (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Relius Clover is a Parent. Fairy Godmother Shrek 2 (1).png|Fairy Godmother is a Parody. 5 Another Riders.jpg|The Another Riders are a Homage. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.png|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are Partners in Crime. Count-dooku.jpg|Count Dooku is a Pawn. S8CerseiPromo.png|Cersei Lannister is a Pervert. Buppa.png|Buppa is a Pimp. Aquaman Vol 7 12 Textless.jpg|Black Manta is a modern example of a Pirate. Hunter Van Pelt.jpg|Van Pelt is a Poacher. Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus is the classic example of a Polluter. Cynder (maléfique).jpg|Cynder is a villain who is Possessed/Brainwashed. Majora'sMask3D.png|Majora is a Possessed Object. Pazuzu.jpg|Pazuzu is an iconic example of a Possessor. Mother Gothel.png|Mother Gothel is a good example of a Posthumous villain. CinderFall.png|Cinder Fall is a Power Hungry villain. AnacondaHD.jpg|The Anacondas are Predators. 1024px-Ingsoc logo from 1984.svg.png|INGSOC are Propagandists. Light yagami.png|Light Yagami is the ultimate example of a Protagonist. Jin..png|Jin is a Protective villain. Night Rogue phone.png|Night Rogue is a Provoker. SFSTORY21.png|Infinite is a Psychic. Freddy Krueger the Boogeyman.jpg|Freddy Krueger is a Psychological Abuser. Lb.JPG|Louis Bloom is a Psychopath. Trevor Artwork-GTAV.png|Trevor Philips is a good example of a Psychotic villain. Michael Myers-0.jpg|Michael Myers is a terrifying example of Pure Evil. Category:Villains by Type